I made it
by Diva-Maggie
Summary: Maggie OC is living her dream. She is going out with one half of the Dudebusters, Caylen Croft. This is a series and yes, I am Maggie! I do not own the WWE Superstars just myself.
1. Chapter 1

***Alarm goes off**

**Maggie: (wakes up) Caylen! Wake up!**

**Caylen: Ugh! Why?**

***Zack Ryder comes out of hi room and jumps on their bad**

**Zack: Get up! Time to pack!**

**Maggie: Exactly! Now get up Caylen**

**Caylen: Fine I'm up! What about Trent?**

**Trent: (yells from his room) I'm already finished packing! ( walks into Maggie and Caylen's room)**

**Maggie: This is gonna be sooo amazing! I get to debut in San Antonio! I got everyone tickets!**

**Zack: Everyone as in friends and family?**

**Maggie: Yup! Ringside will be filled with them!**

**Trent: Is your boyfriend gonna be there?**

**Maggie: yes with me backstage. **

**Trent: We're gonna beat him up!**

**Maggie: Well. Why don't you do it right now?**

**Trent: What?**

***Caylen kisses Maggie**

**Trent: Nah uh! Since when have yall been together?**

**Caylen: Since I met her in developmental wrestling.**

**Maggie: How did you not know? Same house, same bed.**

**Trent: (crosses his arms and mumbles) everyone needs company!**

**Caylen: Any who lets hit the road! Is everyone okay with the van I rented?**

**Zack: Yes, yes. As long as we get there!**

***6 hours into the trip*Maggie is asleep in the very back**

**Caylen: So guys, uh, Maggie is gonna fight Kelly Kelly tonight. **

**Trent: Seriously? That is too easy! Maggie will dominate that match and have it won in a minute!**

**Caylen: You bet! Anyways, uh, after her win, I was gonna bring her family backstage, cause I, um, wanted to propose to her.**

**Zack: Are you kidding me? How long have yall been dating?**

**Caylen: For like a year already.**

**Trent: And again, how did I not know?**

**Caylen: I don't know. So should I?**

**Trent: Yeah man, if you really love her.**

**Zack: Go for it.**

**Caylen: Wow, so enthusiastic. Anyways we're here.**

**Trent: Yes! I'm starving!**

**Caylen: Lemme go wake up Maggie. (He heads to the back to wake her up) Hey babe we're at Chick-fil-a.**

**Maggie: Already? Awesome! Where are Trent and Caylen? Oh, I see Trent! (She points to Trent playing in the playground)**

**Caylen: Oh no! Lets go!**

**Maggie: So let's order the food!**

**-At the table-**

**Trent: What's your ring name?**

**Maggie: Daisy Major. I'm supposed to be tough and intimidating. I will crush Kelly!**

**Trent: That's what I'm talking about! Fist bump! Pssh!**

**Maggie: Totally! This is like a dream come true! I couldn't ask for anything better! My career is just starting off and I have you. (She kisses Caylen and he blushes)**

**Trent: Aww! How cute!**

**Caylen: Shut up Barreta!**

**Maggie: Calm down! If you love me you wouldn't care!**

**-after they eat they go to a hotel- the next morning they go eat and go to the gym then to the arena-**


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie: Ok Kelly, let's go practice.

Kelly: Sounds like a plan!

Maggie: I'm so excited to do this tonight!

Kelly: Yeah, it is! I remember the first time I wrestled in my hometown! It was great.

Maggie: This is an honor actually. You are like one of the top divas.

Kelly: So will you after you attack me! Hahaha.

Maggie: I just can't believe that after one night, I'll be on top!

Kelly: And in your town!

Maggie: Hopefully my dominance doesn't get downsized by a crush on Santino!

Kelly: Ahaha, that's funny. So, I heard you're going out with Caylen Croft?

Maggie: Yes, yes I am. I also heard about you and Justin. How's that going?

Kelly: Awesome, he's the sweetest!

Maggie: And speaking of the devil and Heath Slater and Wade Barrett.

Kelly: You like them?

Maggie: Kinda. Yeah.

Justin: Hey Kell. We need to practice. And who's this?

Kelly: This is Maggie. She's the newest diva. I'm gonna get attacked by her tonight.

Justin: Oh, cool. Nice to meet you. That's one awesome way to debut.

Wade: Hello there.

Maggie: Hey Wade. (She's shy)

Wade: Do you have a ring name?

Maggie: Uh, yeah, Daisy Major.

Wade: What a lovely name.

Heath: Yeah, it's gorgeous.

Maggie: Ha, thank you.

Wade: Well I best be going.

Maggie: Ok then, see you later. (Heath is still with her) Uhm, your hair is cool. I really like it.

Heath: Thank you! You wanna feel?

Maggie: Yes!

-She feels his hair and Caylen comes over to them

Maggie: Caylen! His hair is amazing!

Caylen: And mine?

Maggie: Don't worry! It's gorgeous! C'mon lets go to the back. See ya Heath!

Caylen: Let's go to the locker room.

Maggie: Sounds like a plan!

-They are giggling and having a good time when they bump into Curt Hawkins

Maggie: Oh, uh, hey Curt.

Curt: Oh! Dude, I mean Maggie! How have you been?

Maggie: I've been good. How about you?

Curt: I'm great! I really missed you.

Maggie: Yeah, I haven't seen you in forever.

Caylen: Uh, this is awkward.

Curt: Ha, funny Crofty. Why is it awkward?

Caylen: Well, we're kinda going out.

Curt: Really? Since when?

Maggie: Uhm, after me and you split. I needed someone and he was there for me.

Curt: Ok, well good luck tonight.

Maggie: Bye.

Caylen: Are you ready?

Maggie: Yes! Just a little nervous! I don't think I can do this Caylen!

Caylen: Yes you can! Run out there when they say to and attack Kell from behind! Yall only rehearsed this a thousand times!

Maggie: I know but this is the real deal!

Backstage Manager: Ok Miss Daisy, debut time! Go!

-She goes out and attacks Kelly Kelly with the crowd booing and yelling. She looks around without a word said, leaving everyone confused. Maggie goes back backstage.

Maggie: Wow! How did I do guys? I think that was awesome!

Caylen: You did great hun. That was amazing.

Trent: You really gave it to her! You killed her!

Maggie: Thanks guys! I loved the crowd reaction! They hated me!

Wade: You like that feeling too?

Maggie: Of course! I dreamed of hearing that all my life! So, what do we do until the show is over?

Caylen: We just wait around and do whatever.

Maggie: Not gonna happen! I'm too hyper!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the show Maggie is just finishing up her shower in the diva's locker room

Trent: Hey, wanna go snack at the table?

Maggie: Yeah sure I guess.

Trent is actually leading her to Caylen who is planning to propose soon.

Trent: Uh, hold on I need to get something out of the ring. Come with me.

Maggie: ok Trent. Grr!

Caylen is now in the ring.

Maggie: Uh, Caylen what's going on? (Caylen gets on one knee) Oh. My. Gosh! Caylen? Caylen!

Caylen: Maggie, the love of my life, will you marry me?

Maggie: (she starts tearing up) Uhm, for real? (Caylen nods) Yes Caylen! I love you!

-*HAPPY TIME*-

3 months later Maggie's character is added to The Corre. Caylen Croft got fired

Heath finds Maggie in The Corre locker room crying.

Heath: What's wrong? Why are you crying?

Maggie: I miss being with Caylen and I'm unsure with this engagement.

Heath: Engagement? You two?

Maggie: Yes, but I'm not sure I can go through with this! We don't even spend that much time together! I'm sooo- (Heath kisses her)


End file.
